Lo que se admira no se hurta
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Porque Sting admiraba tanto a Natsu que ya faltaba poco para que lo tuviera impreso en los genes. –Serie de MD para la Tabla Frases de fandom insano.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Frases. [fandom_insano]

**Personajes/parejas: **Sting Eucliffe/Natsu Dragneel.

**Notas: **30 MD principalmente fluff y una que otra cosa más angst de este par. Leves spoilers de los GMG. Insinuaciones sexuales en algunas.

**.**

* * *

**Lo que se admira no se hurta.**

_"Casi lo llevaba en los genes."_

* * *

**001\. Hielo.**

Sting se sentía desfallecer a su lado, derritiéndose lentamente ante la energía que irradiaba Natsu. La sensación le era curiosa, nueva e indescriptible, justo como...

—Una adolescente obsesionada.

—¡No interrumpas mis malditos pensamientos, Rogue!

**002\. Secreto.**

Si Sting creía que su amor por Natsu era secreto de estado era más imbécil de lo que parecía a simple vista, porque su indiscutible enamoramiento de secreto no tenía nada, absolutamente nada. Ni eso, ni la foto en su velador, el altar en su armario, el dulce en el cajón y los suspiros por las noches; porque Sting hablaba dormido y hablaba fuerte.

**003\. Espejo.**

Deseaba por sobre todas las cosas en este mundo ser su igual, caminar a su lado y ser reconocido. Estaba demasiado lejos de eso, porque Natsu era todo lo que se podía anhelar ser y Sting no era más que una mota de polvo en un rincón.

**004\. Tintero.**

Odiaba tener que trabajar en el papeleo, la molesta burocracia de manejar un gremio, que empeoraba si se volteaba la tinta encima. Creyó efímeramente que ir hasta el salón para preguntarle a Yukino si eso salía era buena idea, pero no lo fue y todo a causa de una figura ajena en medio del gremio preguntando por la enorme mancha marrón en su ropa, provocandole a la vez un sonrojo tanto por la vergüenza como por la simple presencia de Natsu. Siempre se sonrojaba frente ante él.

**005\. Nostalgia.**

Rememoraba aquellos días de niño en que oír sus aventuras le provocaba esa honda tristeza de creerlo muerto, de nunca haber tenido el honor de conocerlo. Los rememoraba y sentía esa misma emoción de antaño solo que imbuida de sentimientos diferentes, un tanto más profundos y un poco más alegres.

**006\. Sepia.**

El otoño inundaba las calles cuando se topó con él, alegre y enérgico como siempre, cuando volteó por una calle a la que no iba colmado de un sentimiento parecido a la vergüenza; las mejillas rojas y el corazón palpitante le dieron una leve pauta de cual.

**007\. Olvido.**

Desaparecieron y lentamente el olvido colmo al que solía ser el gremio más fuerte, convirtiéndolo en una sombre de antaño. Dentro del nuevo gremio más fuerte, saboreando el reconocimiento y la gloria, Sting fingía que era parte de ese mundo que miraba hacia las hadas y solo veía un hueco vacío. El mundo le creía mientras él sabía que aquello era imposible, porque borrarlo de su memoria implicaría sacarlo del corazón y las raíces eran demasiado profundas para ello.

**008\. Travesura.**

Reía cual niño pequeño tras lo acontecido en las calles de Crocus, esperando con ansias el comienzo de los juegos.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Estaba feliz, nada más, saboreando la dulce sensación de haber hecho algo malo.

—Espero que esté pensando en mí.

Porque para algo lo había enfrentado de esa manera, para que lo notara.

**009\. Mordida.**

Los dientes son para algo, los colmillos afilados no son del todo un adorno. Aún y con todo eso no los ocupa como quiere, porque no puede morder _lo que quiere_. Y aunque Sting no lo sepa, es un pensamiento compartido.

**010\. Corset.**

Tras tres largas horas en el baño se sintió, finalmente, conforme con la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. Entonces todo fue perfecto, por los cinco minutos que tardo en llegar al salón.

—Te ha faltado ponerte el corset.

—¡Muérete Rufus!

—Y maquillarte, no puedes ir a tu cita así.

—¡Tú también, Rogue!

Y una mierda, él nada más quería verse presentable para Natsu.

—Eso último a sonado a que le abrirás las piernas.

—¡Te voy a matar Orga!

**011\. Tempestad.**

Natsu era una tempestad de fuego, arrasando cual incendio incontrolable. Sting era otro tipo de tempestad, más parecido a los fuegos artificiales, estallando una vez en un destello imposible de ignorar y apaciguándose después, para estallar otra vez en otro momento. Juntos eran una tempestad totalmente diferente, una indescriptible explosión y luego la calma absoluta, un sentimiento demasiado profundo y palabras aún más torpes. Eran esa tormenta que entre el impulso y la adrenalina te hace sentir más vivo que nunca, porque Sting nunca aprendió a vivir sin Natsu y Natsu aprendió que necesitaba a Sting para vivir.

**012\. Lujuria.**

Natsu no era asexual aunque el mundo lo diese por asegurado el noventa por ciento del tiempo, porque Natsu parecía tener la libido muerta, lo pensaban todos y hasta él lo medio creía pues dentro de las hormonas adolescentes no estaba interesado, al menos hasta que un chico de melena rubia y demasiado ansiosos «Natsu-san» se cruzó en su camino. Le sorprendía no haber estado interesado, la lujuria era definitivamente el mejor pecado de todos.

**013\. Pies.**

Era como caminar descalzo en tanto el otro corría con el mejor calzado del mundo. Sting se laceraba los pies con cada piedra en el camino y Natsu era incapaz de sentir alguna, y a pesar de eso seguía avanzando como enfermo masoquista soñando algún día alcanzarlo.

**014\. Sangre.**

Natsu tenía claras tres cosas: eso tenía que ser una mentira, aquello definitivamente no estaba pasando y _él_ no estaba a medio morir. Veía sangre por todas partes, olía muerte en el aire y sentía el pecho oprimido como nunca antes lo había sentido; y tenía el terror de oír un adiós, lo tenía y lo soñó porque lo que obtuvo fue un «no es su culpa».

Natsu tenía claras tres cosas; eso era mentira, sí era su culpa y mataría a Rogue Cheney.

**015\. Poema.**

La lírica le importaba poco, pero Sting la idolatraba así lo negase constantemente, así que podía intentar que le gustase.

—"En ti los ríos cantan y mi alma en ellos huye,

como tú lo quieras y hacia donde tú desees."

—Natsu-san, ¿qué estás leyendo? —cuestionó Sting, interrumpiéndolo para proceder a dejar en claro que la pregunta era innecesaria—, y es "como tú lo desees y hacia donde tú quieras"*, lo has leído mal.

Luego negaba que le gustaba la poesía.

**016\. Caballo.**

La pregunta de Lucy no tuvo mayores intenciones, simplemente aún le llamaba la atención ese efecto secundario de esa magia en particular y la excepción que Happy constituía. Cualquiera de los magos allí presentes pudo contestar, pero Rogue se adelantó muy convenientemente.

—No, a Sting no le molesta montar.

Dos rostros más rojos que el cabello de Erza respondieron la pregunta implícita de qué quería decir. Lucy dudaba que eso contara, después de todo tenía claro que Natsu no era un transporte.

**017\. Estropicio.**

Una cosa es que su habitación se convierta en un estropicio, pero el salón del maestro se supone es para trabajar y Rogue lo matara si sabe _para que_ lo ocupo.

—Venga, Natsu-san, ayudame a limpiar.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona el mago, renuente a hacerlo—, yo no ensucie ahí, ese fuiste tú —se defiende—, yo eyacule en otra parte.

—Natsu-san, cállate y ayudame a limpiar o la escoba la ocupare para otra cosa.

Natsu no necesita preguntar _para qué_, el rostro de ira del rubio le da la pista suficiente para tomar el balde y disponerse a fregar.

**018\. Lirios.**

Se detiene tanto tiempo frente a la florería que alguien tarde o temprano tiene que hacer verbal el pensamiento colectivo.

—¿Qué? —Rogue se convierte en el vocero oficial—, ¿le vas a comprar flores?

—Vete a la mierda, solo miraba los lirios.

—Oh dios Sting, y yo que pensé que no podías ser más gay, ¿desde cuándo sabes de flores?

—En serio, vete a la mierda.

**019\. Medias.**

—No me estoy travistiendo.

—¿Y qué mierda hace _eso_ ahí?

Es que Natsu había cometido el error de comentar que le gustaban las medias de Lucy.

**020\. Atardecer.**

Entre las miles de cursilerías que le gustaban hacer, aunque lo negase, gustaba de ver el atardecer. Más si lo acompañaba Natsu y el sol de pronto ya no era lo más brillante de su mundo.

**021\. Sabana.**

—Sting-sama, ¿por qué están sucias sus sábanas? —Silencio—. Necesito saberlo, porque prefiero lavar semen a orina. —Silencio.

¿No debería ser ella quien tuviera vergüenza ahí y no él?

**022\. Bufandas.**

Natsu apreciaba esa bufanda con su vida, odiaba separarse de ella, por eso a Lucy se le hizo tan extraño ver como se la tendía a Sting.

—Parecías tener frío.

Oh bueno, el amor todo lo puede, hasta volverlo un caballero.

**023\. Anillo.**

Sus compañeros hacían tal escándalo al tratar de decirle lo que fuera que quisieran decirle, que acababa sin entender nada. Y entre la vergüenza de Lucy y la innecesaria formalidad de Erza, fue Gray quien finalmente dejó en claro el asunto.

—Mira flamita, como le des eso a Eucliffe lo matas de un infarto, así que piénsalo mejor.

**024\. Gotera.**

Era curioso, porque Natsu solía ser una explosión en pleno apogeo, sobre todo en lo referente a emociones, y sin embargo sus sentimientos caían en un flujo lento y constante. En este caso era Sting el que desbordaba sentimientos a cada momento con una transparencia absoluta.

**025\. Subterráneo.**

Si Natsu no hubiera vuelto, sus emociones habrían podido continuar enterradas donde las había guardado perfectamente por siete largos años. El problema era que había vuelto, y a causa de eso sencillamente no sabía que hacer con aquello que le llenaba el pecho.

**026\. Perdón.**

La pregunta no había tenido más intención que la de saber la respuesta, pero Sting simplemente había desviado el tema con un «no es importante». Natsu no estaba de acuerdo, porque si el rubio había dado tantas señales de estar molesto durante los juegos entonces lógicamente él debió haber hecho algo, y pensaba que en dicho caso debía disculparse.

—Da lo mismo Natsu-san, no fue tu intención.

«Tú sabes, desaparecer así nada más, destrozarme la ilusión, pisotear mis sueños, _nada importante_».

**027\. Hambre.**

Natsu comía mucho, siempre lo había hecho; y ahora que había descubierto otro tipo de hambre y encontrado algo más que podía consumir, lo hacía el doble.

**028\. Carne.**

La misma reprimenda de siempre.

—¡No estoy gorda!

La misma respuesta de siempre.

—Estás gorda.

La no misma pregunta se siempre, buscando zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas.

—¡¿Cómo mierda debería lucir para que según tú esté bien?!

Un silencio demasiado corto, uno que daba la pauta de que no necesito pensar la respuesta.

—Como Sting.

**029\. Obsesión.**

Que no era una adolescente obsesionada era algo que, hiciera lo que hiciera y dijera lo que dijera, sus compañeros nunca creerían.

—Tienes un altar, lo idolatras, piensas el ciento veinte por ciento del día en él, te desmayas en su presencia, aceptas...

—¡Nunca me he desmayado en su presencia!

Hasta esa tarde, en la que ha Natsu se le ocurrió aparecerse con un anillo acompañado de sus amigos, con Gray comentando con calma e indiferencia «te lo dije».

**030\. Monstruo.**

El amor era un monstruo, Natsu lo sabía, porque lo había convertido en algo que no era, porque de pronto soltaba un «te quiero» con naturalidad cuando él nunca decía esas cosas y para empeorarlo todo no le importaba.

* * *

*Tercer poema de **Veinte poemas de amor y aun canción desesperada**, de Pablo Neruda.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye's.**


End file.
